1. Field of Invention
This invention is generally related to bags and accessory packs adapted to be carried on a bicycle, and specifically related to a stabilizer for the packs and goods contained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many ways to carry goods on a bicycle. Old in the art is the open basket depicted for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,758. The open basket attaches easily to the bike and has the ability to tote items of various shapes and sizes. However, it has no means of holding down, or stabilizing items carried within the basket. Moreover, as bicycle styles and constructions have changed, the open basket has become no longer practical. In fact, with the advent of road and mountain bikes, the open basket has under many circumstances become entirely unsuitable.
A closable type of bag otherwise known as a bicycle or accessory pack is now commonly employed. These packs are typically attached to the handlebars or behind the seat. A significant problem with the bicycle pack is its tendency to move, shift, and disorientate, from its own weight and exterior forces such as wind or bumps in the road. This movement creates an annoying noise to the rider, unnecessary wear and tear on the bag, and puts the contents of the bag in disarray.
There have been many attempts to solve this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,617 depicts a seat assembly that fits underneath the seat of a bike. This seat assembly is designed to provide a firm means of securing the pack to the underside of the seat. However, the assembly has a complicated structure which includes a pack frame with finger portions, an underseat bracket and a seat attachment assembly, all in order to rigidly support the pack and its contents.
Other bicycle packs have been designed more simply, yet are less effective in stabilizing the goods. For example, some bags have utilized strips of VELCRO hook and loop material that connect the top part of the bag to the bottom part in order to tighten the bag. Although firmly holding the bag, these exterior strips may be damaged from the elements such as rain, and/or other harsh or heavy usage. Hence, losing their small range of effectiveness and capacity to support and stabilize the bag.
A need exists for a device which will stabilize a bicycle pack and is not complicated, having performance not subject to exterior wear and tear.